


La ciencia y sus consecuencias

by MARYXULA



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alchemy, F/M, Mad Science, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Aunque admirable la lealtad y determinación de Erisiel hacia su maestro en su asistencia, participar en ese concreto experimento requerirá una fortaleza mayor que Rezo no duda en poner a prueba.





	La ciencia y sus consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> McKind es un personaje original de mi exclusiva creación.

Aquella criatura era identica a él. Eris se lo hizo saber dando varios gritos de incredulidad e histeria.

 

-Ya basta Eris, esto forma parte de esta investigación. -Exclamó él para calmarla un poco.

 

Sus gritos resultaban insoportables y no iban a cambiar lo hecho.

 

-Pero, maestro Rezo... -Quisó replicar.

 

-Sin peros, Eris. -La atajó Rezo. -Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta el laboratorio. -

 

El lugar en el que debía estar pues aunque luciese humano no era humano. Una criatura surgida de una maquina a partir de trozos de un humano no la convierte en humana. Eris obedeció pero aún se encontraba confusa. La respiración de su pecho fue tomando un ritmo más regular lo cual le agradó, a medida que bajaban hacia el laboratorio. Llegados hasta la zona en la que se encontraban las criaturas con las que los hechiceros solían realizar diversos y complejos estudios o que usan para crear criaturas más fuertes a partir de la combinación de algunas, Eris, la buena de Eris, lanzaría esta pregunta:

 

-Maestro Rezo, ¿va a dejarlo aquí, con todas estas... cosas? -

 

-Si, ¿te parece mal? -Le respondió Rezo arrugando la frente fingiendo sentir algo de preocupación por lo que ella pudiese pensar. Ella agitaría con energía su cabeza y diría:

 

-¡Oh maestro Rezo! Si a Usted le parece bien, supongo que es porque debe de estar aquí. -

 

Pero el hombre podía escuchar el apenas perceptible sonido que hacían sus labios al rozarse suavemente. Cuando Eris hacía eso, morderse los labios, era que seguía preocupada o disgustada. Dando un largo suspiro, le recordó que no era humano y que ese era su lugar. A Eris le costaba creerlo pero acabaría aceptando su palabra, la palabra de su amado. Como era una criatura con una constitución muy delicada, Rezo se vio obligado a fabricar algo para que no acabase muriendo. No fue fácil conseguir que otro hechicero les ayudase a construir esa maquina así que él tuvo que solicitársela a su buen McKind. Él, muy talentoso y con grandes conocimientos científicos, le ayudó sin poder negarse. ¿Qué otra le quedaba? Antes de empezar querría advertir al monje rojo de algo:

 

-Rezo, hace años y años que no ejercito mis conocimientos en este campo... -

 

-¿Pero sabrás usar tus manos? Sigue mis instrucciones y todo irá bien. -Le animaría él pasándole una mano por el hombro. Resoplando se iría arremangando las dos largas mangas de su gastada tunica. Eris bajaba de vez en cuando para ofrecerles algún refrigerio. La energía y el esfuerzo que ambos hombres despedían convertía aquella zona del laboratorio en un horno. La maquina, al poco de ser finalizada, sería enseñada a Eris, para que así ella pudiese describírsela. Su primera definición fue al gusto de Rezo demasiado sencilla.

 

-Parece un sillón. -Comentó acercandose a ella un poco, alzándose un poco la falda para no pisarla y tropezar, eso la habría hecho sentir una verguenza terrible, encontrándose frente a un hechicero de gran saber y frente a Rezo, su maestro.

 

-Qué ingenioso por tu parte Eris, pero me gustaría saber algo más. -Él le reprendió esperando pacientemente la segunda descripción. McKind rió ante la ocurrencia de Eris. Debía de parecerle una dama muy imaginativa. Eris examinaría la maquina con mayor atención y comenzaría a dar detalles:

 

-Pues como ya he dicho parece un sillón, un sillón de piedra del cual surgen unos finos tubos de cristal que deduzco se le engancharan al... A la criatura de algún modo y creo ver... Unos gruesos grilletes y otros de menor tamaño en donde estarían las manos posadas... -

 

Al final Eris no pudó continuar con la descripción porque le parecieron horribles aquellas medidas de seguridad. Como Rezo ya se lo había explicado en un principio, esa vez no se tomó la molestia de recordar que era su rata de laboratorio. McKind en cambio, trató de suavizar esa impresión.

 

-No te asustes. Sé que parece horrible pero no sabemos como puede reaccionar y créeme, lamentaría encontrarte muerta. -

 

Claro que sus palabras tampoco fueron muy adecuadas, los rápidos pasos de Eris alejándose de ellos le indicaron que todo esto le afectaba mucho. Acostada sobre su cama lloraría prácticamente toda la noche hasta caer somnolienta. Cuando sus gimoteos cesaron, desde su dormitorio una idea certera pero desagradable pasó por su mente. Eris no estaba tan preparada para todo aquello como pensaba en su primer momento. Era de sus mejores ayudantes y una aprendiz que superó a muchos otros en poco tiempo pero era demasiado sensible, demasiado piadosa. Lo cual estaba bien pero no cuando sus investigaciones o experimentos implicaban actos no tan etícos. Ningún científico era del todo etíco y Rezo, adentrándose en esos parajes desconocidos pero que ofrecían posibilidades de alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba, había abandonado sus principios morales. Así se lo expuso a Eris mientras daban un paseo por la ciudad de Sairaag.

 

-Eris, mi dulce y buena Eris, me parece que no obré bien al escogerte como mi ayudante en este proyecto. -Él dijo tratando de que su rabia, pues la necesitaba de todos modos, se atisbase como pesar. Eris, entreviendo lo que trataba de decirle, le suplicaría poder seguir ayudándole:

 

-¡Por favor, maestro Rezo, se lo ruego, permítame seguir trabajando a su lado! ¡Le juro que me esforzaré y que seré fuerte! -

 

Rezo sabía que a medida que las palabras salían, las lagrimas también lo hacían, pues apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía sentir como sus ropajes se humedecían. Se apreciaba tanta desesperación como la de un niño pequeño que suplica no ser separado de su padre. Él aceptó continuar ese proyecto con ella porque ella estaba muy metida en ello y egoístamente, porque quería comprobar sus deducciones lo antes posible. En ese instante sería que Rezo se daría cuenta de hasta cuan bajo sería capaz de caer Erisiel por un poco de afecto, pues ella le amaba más allá de lo que el propio sentimiento ya daba a entender.


End file.
